Kataang Drabbles
by The Blind Bandit
Summary: PLEASE READ TITLE. It explains a whole lot...please mind the excesive amount of 'enters'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I SO TOTALLY OWN THIS SHOW (Opposite day)**

**M'kayzees. I totally passed up studying on a test to type this, so review.**

**Review as I review my failed test. XP Enjoy(And note, this is in Katara's POV**).

The moon stares straight at your eyes.

I see them,

Tearing and pale.

I take your shoulder,

And I tell you to never stop caring.

No matter what.

You look back and tell me,

That you were running from your feelings.

That you've realized how you felt about Appa.

More shockingly,

You say how you've felt about me.

And my heart skips a beat—

No, two.

I hope I've misunderstood,

That my mind is playing tricks.

But it's not.

Your hand is shaky in mine,

Your tone hesitant.

And you,

The Avatar,

Say that you like me more than normal.

I felt my eyes water,

As you told your secret to me.

Was it meant to be?

Boys aren't usually discovered in icebergs.

A tear falls from my face,

And lands on the rocky cliff we stand upon.

You say you're sorry,

That you've made me upset,

And that I don't feel the same.

You say you've held that breath,

For many months,

And it makes me feel worse.

Your confession has shaken me,

Confused me.

But who knows what will happen?

Perhaps I'll feel the same.

We'll be each other's to claim.

So perhaps at this moment,

I can love you.

And tomorrow I may still.

But for now,

I'd focus on the moonlight.

And the way your eyes glowed,

With pain,

With trouble,

With hope.

**My first poetry thing for Avatar (the rest was all assigned by school). So no **

**flamesplzthnx. Honestly, I can name 5 things wrong with this, but I guess this **

**is what happens when you give a girl her dad's laptop.**

**WHEEE FOR PAPERCLIPS!**

**Bandit**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara picked at the fire. Slowly, she scanned her surrounding companions.

Sokka, who snored loudly and mercilessly.

Toph, her rock tent a barrier no Fire Nation soldier could bend their way into.

And then…

And then there was Aang.

She held her breath unknowingly as her eyes fell upon the child—No, he was a

child no longer. The delicate looks of his eyes were deeply misunderstood, for

what lay beneath them was a mix of pain, hope, so much more. So much history.

She knew, because the tender kiss they had shared seemed to have passed it on.

_They stared. The young lady trembled slightly, and in all her beauty, she was _

_shocked. The boy, however, was about to pass out._

"_Aang…" she murmured softly._

"_No, Katara. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you so suddenly," he interrupted. _

_A tear fell from the Waterbender's face. "Really, let's just forget this. It's _

_my fault," Aang said mutedly. His troubled face was filled with more worry. _

_He might as well of lost a friend. _

"_It's not your fault. It's...But, Aang! You're the Avatar! And.." she was _

_stopped in mid sentence again._

"_What does me being the Avatar have to do with, well, you know?" he said _

_defensively. _

"_You shouldn't have let me get in the way of your training. Summer's almost here _

_and you still need to master two whole elements!" Katara cried. _

"_It shouldn't matter! Katara, I'm telling you, I shouldn't have told you. But _

_it's true that I love-''_

"_Aang, just stop it!" she let a few droplets of water fall from her eyes again. _

_The twelve-year old smiled weakly, trying to remember he had caused her enough _

_pain before. _

"_Okay. I'm really sorry for doing this to you," Walking away from the scenic _

_ocean, he repeated in his mind that he had done the right thing by telling her. _

_But something was pulling him back. Literally. Before he had a second chance to _

_think, he was caught in a tight embrace. The kind that soothed him while he was _

_in the Avatar State. _

"_It's a lot for me," she said, barely using her voice. Aang stood there, _

_completely dumbstruck. He slowly broke from the embrace, but it did no better. _

_The two friends looked at each other briefly. Aang's heart raced, his eyes _

_landing on the pair of azure orbs. Their faces grew closer, slower and slower _

_still without knowing. _

_And then they kissed._

Katara smiled, accompanied by a face heating. She let out a soft laugh. The girl

had fallen hard for the Avatar, just the way Toph had for Sokka. Katara wasn't

sure if she absolutely loved him, but she simply knew she returned his feelings.

Bashfully, she continued watching Aang. To her he had no secrets, and the pain

he held captive in his heart could easily be set free.

Just the way she had been.


End file.
